Stille
by phoenixwriter
Summary: Still und Leise begann der Prozess, der ihr das Herz brach und dem sie völlig machtlos ausgesetzt war.


**Stille**

Das tiefe Rosa des Himmels wich immer mehr der heranziehenden Dunkelheit. Nur ein kleiner Lichtschimmer am Horizont blieb, während der Rest in der Nacht verschwand. Einzelne Sterne funkelten bereits im Osten, als der letzte Strahl der Sonne endgültig versiegte. Ein scharfer kalter spät winterlicher Wind blies über die nun dunklen Lande, doch nichts davon spürte sie. Mit einem steinernen Blick starrte sie vor sich hin. Sah wie immer mehr Lichter verschwanden und die Dunkelheit sie immer mehr umschloss, wie ein Mantel, der über sie geworfen wurde.

Es hatte etwas merkwürdig Beruhigendes auch wenn es sie in keinster Weise wärmen konnte, so erlaubte es ihr ein wenig zu atmen, auch wenn es ihr noch so schwer fiel. Vor einigen Jahren hatte Hermione geglaubt, sie hätte das schlimmste in ihrem Leben bereits überstanden. An jenem Tag als Voldemort starb und der zweite magische Krieg ein Ende fand, hatte sie gedacht, alles würde nun einfacher werden, wie sehr hatte sie sich geirrt?

Tief atmete sie die klare Nachtluft ein. In der Ferne konnte sie ihr Elternhaus sehen. Ein einsames Licht brannte noch im Wohnzimmer. Es wirkte von der Bank, auf der sie saß, so einladend aus und doch zerriss es ihr Herz. Hier im kalten, wo das bloße Atmen etwas brannte, war die neue Realität erträglicher, sogar auszuhalten.

Nur wenige Wochen nachdem der Krieg beendet war, hatte Hermione ihre Eltern aus Australien zurück nach England gebracht. Die Erinnerungen an ihre Tochter waren mit einem kleinen Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab wieder hergestellt und das Leben konnte endlich weiter gehen. Doch die heile Welt bekam im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr risse.

Zuerst waren es Kleinigkeiten, wie das nicht einfallen von bekannten Phrasen. Es fiel auch überhaupt nicht auf bis Jane Granger ihren Mann benommen und verwirrt nach der Arbeit im Haus vorfand. Die Ärzte stellten einen leichten Schlaganfall fest und empfahlen, dass Joshua möglichst nicht alleine bleiben sollte.

Durch die wenige Zeit, die Hermione in den vergangen Jahren mit ihren Eltern verbracht hatte, entschloss sie diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Sie war damals gerade dabei sich für die Universität einzuschreiben und hatte dem entsprechend die Gelegenheit um für ihren Vater da zu sein. Obgleich Hermione nur wenige Wochen im Jahr, seit ihrem elften Geburtstag, zu Hause verbracht hatte, war sie ihrem Vater immer sehr nahe geblieben.

Ihre Mutter hatte hin und wieder scherzhaft gemeint, sie seien wie ein Herz und eine Seele. Als Kind gab es für Hermione keinen, der ihr näher war als ihr Vater. Selbst das Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter verblasste im Vergleich.

Bebend nahm Hermione wiederholt Luft, sie durfte nicht drüber nachdenken, nicht eine Sekunde ihre Erinnerungen schweifen lassen. Tränen würden ihr wieder in die Augen schießen, alles würde noch unerträglicher werden. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, irgendwann während der letzten Jahre, hatte sie ihr Herz weggesperrt um mit eisernem Willen und einer ungeheuren Ignoranz dem unausweichlichem zu begegnen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich sogar selbst belogen nur um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.

Sie war noch so jung, ihr ganzes Leben lag noch vor ihr. Schwer schluckte Hermione, presste die Augen zusammen als ob sie den Schmerz in ihrer Seele so unterdrücken konnte.

Mehrere kleinere Schlaganfälle folgten dem ersten von denen er sich scheinbar immer wieder erholte und die Ärzte standen vor einem Rätsel. Joshua Granger kam ins Krankenhaus, wurde untersucht und mit dem Hinweis, dass körperlich alles in Ordnung war wieder entlassen. Zeit seines Lebens hatte er gerne geraucht, etwas was im Laufe der Jahre, die Halsschlagadern verkalken ließ.

Wiederholt hatte Hermione versucht gehabt ihre Eltern zu überreden, dass ihr Vater sich in St. Mungos untersuchen lassen sollte, aber es half nichts. Sie wollten von magischen Untersuchungsmethoden nichts mehr wissen, seit sie wussten, was nur ein Zauberspruch anrichten konnte.

Mit einer einfachen Operation waren die Adern wieder frei und mit den richtigen Medikamenten hörten auch die Schlaganfälle auf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien alles gut zu werden. Doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet, ein unaufhaltsamer Prozess in Gang gesetzt. Das erste offensichtliche Anzeichen, dass ihr Vater ernsthaft krank war, war das immer schlechter werdende Sehen. Trotz Operationen wegen „Grauen Star" wurde es nicht besser.

Für Hermione war es klar, dass nicht die Augen selbst schlechter wurden, sondern eventuell Schäden durch die Schlaganfälle im Gehirn zurück geblieben sind, was eine Behandlung fast aussichtslos machen würde. Aber Joshua nahm sein Schicksal ohne zu klagen an. Im Gegenteil er versuchte weiterhin aktiv zu bleiben, auch wenn er nicht mehr Arbeiten oder Autofahren durfte. So verbrachten sie, Hermione und er, viele gemeinsame Stunden beim Spazierengehen, Fahrradfahren oder einfach wild herum Philosophieren.

Umso schlechter es ihrem Vater ging, desto weniger Zeit verbrachte sie mit dem studieren. Vielleicht war es schon damals in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, dass der Abschied nicht allzu fern war. Das harmonische Plaudern verschwand als nächstes, weil Joshua immer öfters Phasen hatte in denen er unausstehlich wurde. Unterstellungen und wahnwitzige Ideen waren an der Tagesordnung.

Jane bestand darauf, dass sie zu einem Neurologen gehen und eine weitere Untersuchung machten. Nach einer Gehirnaufnahme und einen Test, wo Joshua auf einem Blatt Papier eine Uhr aufzeichnen sollte bzw. eine erkennen sollte, war die Diagnose Alzheimer. Hermione konnte das nicht glauben, erst recht nicht nachdem man einem halbblinden irgendwelche Bilder gezeigt hatte und dann das Durchfallen als Bestätigung für Alzheimer ansah.

Zu dem passte das Krankheitsbild in keinster Weise auf Alzheimer, zumindest nicht so wie es in der Literatur oder man bei Fällen beobachten konnte. Ein weiteres Mal versuchte sie ihre Eltern dazu zu bewegen eine magische Alternative in Betracht zu ziehen. Tatsächlich gingen sie darauf ein aber die Heiler konnten den bereits bestehenden Gehirnschaden nicht heilen. Die Strukturen im Gehirn sind viel zu komplex, als dass es möglich wäre.

Monate, Jahre waren inzwischen vergangen seit dem Joshua den ersten Schlaganfall erlitten hatte. Der Zustand hatte sich stetig verschlechtert, erst kaum merklich aber dann doch unaufhaltsam. Es war absehbar was als nächstes folgen würde, doch hoffte es bliebe erspart oder ignorierte Hermione schlicht die Realität. Ihr Vater war nicht mehr der Mann, den sie kannte, mit dem sie tiefe Diskussionen führen konnte.

Ein weiterer Krankenhausaufenthalt gab einen weiteren, schlimmen Schub, so dass ihr Vater nicht einmal seine Frau in der Nacht erkannte, um sich schlug und teilweise unfähig war sich selbst körperlich zu pflegen. Es war an diesem Punkt, dass Jane entschloss, dass Joshua in ein Pflegeheim musste. Monate gingen ins Land bevor er überhaupt eine Pflegestufe anerkannt bekam. Die Prüfer hatten die Angewohnheit möglich morgens zu kommen, die einzige Tageszeit wo Joshua halbwegs noch er selbst war.

Hermione würde diesen Tag wohl niemals vergessen, an dem sie ihren Vater gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter unter einem Vorwand in das Pflegeheim fuhr. Es war so still im Auto gewesen, ihr Vater sprach nicht ein einziges Wort, als ob er längst alles wusste. Aufrecht verließ er mit Jane das Auto und ging mit ihr in das Gebäude. Hermione musste direkt daraufhin zur Arbeit, mittlerweile hatte sie mit dem Studium pausiert. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt sah sie sich nicht in der Lage etwas zu lernen, nicht wenn ihre Welt dabei war so aus den Fugen zu geraten.

Die Woche darauf musste sie auch zur Arbeit in einem kleinen Buchladen, der dementsprechend lange auf hatte um konkurrenzfähig zu bleiben. Es war eine willkommende Ausrede um bloß nicht zu ihrem Vater zu müssen. Doch heute war es dann so weit gewesen, dass sie ihn im Heim besuchte.

Als sie in sein Zimmer, vorbei an unzähligen verwirrten Menschen, getreten war, konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Ihr Vater saß im Rollstuhl, sprach kein einziges Wort mehr und schien sie erst nach mehreren Minuten überhaupt zu erkennen. Heiße Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und er fing an zu schluchzen, immer wieder fragend ob sie es wirklich sei und dass er dachte sie nie wieder zu sehen. Unbeholfen, fasst mechanisch versuchte sie ihn zu trösten, dabei gab es gar kein Trost mehr,

Mit einem überaus schweren Herzen war Hermione dann nach Hause zu ihrem Elternhaus gegangen nicht ohne unzählige Mal stehen zu bleiben um dem unaufhaltsamen Strom ihrer Tränen Einhalt zu gebieten. Ihre wurde mit voller Wucht bewusst, dass sie im Begriff war ihren geliebten Vater auf die grausamste Weise zu verlieren. Sie ihn wohlmöglich längst verloren hatte. Kein Zauberspruch der Welt, nicht all ihr Wissen konnte das Stoppen. Ein langsamer, zäher Prozess des Sterbens stand dem Mann bevor, der immer zu ihr gestanden hatte. Es brach ihr das Herz.

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, nicht begreifen, wie das möglich war. Weshalb er so leiden musste? Es war dieser Moment gewesen, der sie auf diese abgelegene Bank auf einem kleinen Hügel unweit von ihrem Elternhaus, verweilen ließ. Es gab keine Antwort darauf nur die Gewissheit, dass sie es irgendwie zu ertragen hatte, Sie wollte noch konnte sie es sich ausmalen was es für ihre Mutter bedeutete, wie sehr sie daran drohte zu zerbrechen.

Energisch umklammerte sie ihre Knie und zog sie gegen ihren Körper. Es war kalt geworden. In letzter Zeit fielen Hermione immer wieder Erinnerungen ein aus einer Zeit als ihr Vater noch Gesund war, etwas was während der letzten Jahre nie der Fall gewesen war. Als ob sie schon jetzt um ihn trauerte, er irgendwie schon verstorben wäre. Der Tod wäre zumindest eine Erlösung,

Aus der Ferne konnte sie sehen, wie eine Person das Haus verließ und wohlmöglich bereits auf dem Weg zu ihr war. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten als sich niemand geringeres als ihr bester Freund zu ihr auf die Bank setzte. Kein Wort ging ihm über die Lippen, nur das reflektieren der Sterne in seiner Brille und der Körperwärme, die von ihm strahlte, verrieten ihr dass er wirklich bei ihr war. Kurz darauf spürte Hermione seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie es zu ließ, dass er sie zu sich drückte. Das Atmen fiel ihr leichter, doch eine vereinzelnde Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht.

_Ich hab so viel gehört und doch kommts niemals bei mir an,_  
_das ist der Grund warum ich Nachts nicht schlafen kann,_  
_wenn ich auch tausend Lieder vom Vermissen schreib,_  
_heisst das noch nicht das ich versteh,_  
_warum dieses Gefühl für immer bleibt._

_So still, obwohl ich dich mit jedem Tag vermiss_  
_und wo immer du auch gerade bist,_  
_du zeigst mir, das Stille jetzt dein Freund geworden ist._

_Still von Jupiter Jones_


End file.
